


"Can I stay here with you for a bit?"

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Prompts (Reader Insert) [31]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Comfort, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: I randomly dreamt that it was my birthday and I was overwhelmed but Jake comforted me, so here's a prompt based on that :)





	"Can I stay here with you for a bit?"

My eyes anxiously moved from one guest to the other as they filled my house. I had wanted to celebrate my birthday and was glad that everyone had showed up. But there wasn’t only Terry, Gina, Amy, Rosa, Boyle and Holt. They had brought a lot of people too.

I found a bit of comfort, though, when I recognized someone just coming in.

“Jake!” Immediately feeling better at the sight of him, I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight. “You’re here!” 

“Of course I’m here” He smiled, hugging me tight. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world! Happy birth-” 

“I’m so glad you’re here” I nuzzled his shoulder, trying to gather as much comfort as he could provide.

“Hey” He gently said, softly breaking away and frowning when he saw my expression. “You okay?” 

I just shook my head, finding that even his comforting touch wasn’t enough to distract me from the crowd that had gathered in my name.

Without a word, Jake put a hand in my back and guided me away from all the guests. We stood in the livingroom, away from all the noise of the hall. 

“What’s wrong?” He stared at me in concern, ready to listen to my every word.

“I’m overwhelmed” I anxiously looked at the other room filled with people and loud conversations. “I-I didn’t know everyone would come, there’s so many people... And I don’t... I’m not...”

“Y/N, hey, it’s alright...” He pursed his lips and nodded, wrapping a comforting arm around me. “We’ll talk to them”

“But they went out of their way and...” I felt bad, since they were there for me after all. But it was such a big crowd.

“It’s your birthday” Jake interrupted kindly. “You’re supposed to have fun, not be anxious!”

“Yeah...” I sighed, endeared by the soft look in his brown eyes. “Yeah, I guess you’re right”

“Should we talk to them then?” He showed me a friendly smile that lifted my spirits up a little. 

“Can I stay here with you for a bit?” I asked, feeling calmer by his side.

“Sure” Jake chuckled, nodding his head. “Let’s stay here for a bit”

I shielded myself against him, feeling better when his arms wrapped around me once more. I closed my eyes, embracing that feeling, as I nuzzled his chest. 

“Happy birthday, Y/N” Jake whispered, delicately craddling my head against him and kissing it.


End file.
